fantasy_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia
Talia is a female Mer, the mother of Andromeda, and a consort of the God of Water. She lives in Aquarium where she works as a Magic Professor, in fact, as one of the leading professors of magic in the world, where she teaches Magical Creatures 101. Appearance Talia is an average sized woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She tends to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt or other more normal covering but occasionally she will wear a normal covering clothing in case of the destroyment of the clam shells. She usually carries around a staff. She is noted (repeatedly, often enough to be considered sexual harassment) by her students and coworkers to be very attractive, after all, she was pretty enough to catch the eye of a God. Personality Talia is a joyous and caring individual. She is very philosophical and curious and is drawn to artistic and cutting edge industries. Talia prefers to have an abstract way of thinking, rather than concrete, often ending with her getting lost in thought. She is very open-minded and appreciative of all walks of life, finding beauty in it all. Her motherly figure causes her to take care of anyone who needs help without hesitation. She would sacrifice herself to save a total strange. Talia can appear to be a bit of an airhead, but this is all for show. Underestimation is one of her best strategies. While she seems bubbly and ditzy, Talia is actually quite percetive and observant. She is able to get a ground understanding of someone's personality just from their body language alone. Most people forget the fact that she is a world-certified expert in the study of magic and magical creatures, but she doesn't wield the title for show. Talia is an extremely intelligent woman and enjoys games of strategy, whether physiological warfare or a simple game of chess. Talia is a brainstormer, a problem solver, someone who never gives up. She values education so much that she pursues higher academia just because. Her experience and mystical wisdom leads her to be a popular woman with people of all ages and backgrounds. History From an early age, Talia was heavily invested in school. She excelled in her studies and was able to develop her own Gravity Magic. Talia's skills were recognized by the other scholars at a young age and she was given a teaching position at Cascade University. Soon after Talia started teaching, she encountered Cas, and the two had a daughter togethor. More TBA... Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities High Intellect: Talia is uber smart, being a Magic Professor at one of the most prestigious magic schools in all of Creare. She has studied magic ever since she was a child. Her extensive knowledge and wisdom gives her information on all types of magic. Using basic principals and from mere observation, Talia is able to break down the components of any mage's magic and develop a blueprint on its inner workings. Additionally, her knowledge extends to her professional study of marine biology. Cold Resistance: Being a Mer, Talia's blood is naturally thicker, giving her resistance to the cold. This isn't to say she's immune to ice because being frozen is different from being cold, but it does allow Talia to withstand the tropical Cade Ocean depths. Efficient Mana Container: Talia's Mana Container is more refined and more durable, being able to effectively equalize the strain that Talia's heavy duty magic usage puts on her container. Magic Sense: Magic Sense is a unique ability in which the user is able to sense one's magical aura. Talia's magic sense is extremely refined and she is able to detect the faintest amount of magical energy. This includes malicious intent. Magical Abilities [[Mer Magic|'Mer Magic']] is a Transformation Magic exclusive to the Mers. Talia can easily complete a Mermaid transformation, but she doesn't need to since her Gravity Magic can offer better and more reliable mobility. Gravity Magic '''is a Special Magic that's a signature of Talia's. With it, Talia is able to manipulate gravity fields down to a miniscule level to create a variety of amazing effects. Her skills are enhanced greatly by her staff. Talia's experience is so deep with this magic that she is able to control gravitational fields to bend other elements, such as water, giving others the common misconception that Talia can use Water Magic. * '''Flight: Talia uses her Gravity Magic to mimic the properties of flight, sitting upon her staff like a witch. This transfers underwater where she is able to zip through the water with ease, although she could already do that being a Mer. * Bubble: Talia morphs the gravity fields around her, shielding herself or nearby allies in a sphere. This spell can reflect attacks or simply be used to keep polluted air away. ** Invisibility: Talia does the same process, except, she bends light as well, disguising herself or nearby allies (also in the sphere) with a form of camouflage. ** Prison: A spinoff of the Bubble spell. Instead of wrapping herself in protection, Talia traps the opponent in a sphere. * Flash: Talia captures the rays passing through the staff's God Crystal and bends it while adding magic power so the sphere starts emitting a bright light. ** Rainbow Flash: Talia does the same process, except, she alters a few wavelengths so that the God Crystal illuminates a beautiful rainbow. Equipment Opuhala Staff: A God Tool (#13) crafted from the extremely durable coral found in the Eden Coral Reef. The sphere encased by the pink coral rod is a God Crystal which amplifies Mana output and Talia's spells. This high magical output gifts benefits Talia's use of Gravity Magic to incredible heights that she is able to bend light with ease and mimic flight. The Opuhala Staff was designed to be efficient, halving the amount of Mana needed to perform Gravity Magic Spells while increasing the capability. Weaknesses Ice: Because of her physiology, Talia is weak to ice. While her body can resist the cold temperatures living underwater throws at you, being frozen in an entirely different thing. Pollution: Being a Mer, Talia has sensitive lungs that can't handle heavy pollution in the air or water. Roleplays Relationships Personal Andromeda: Andromeda is Talia's only daughter, but Talia knows what her daughter is looking for in the world. Wise words of encouragement go along way with Andromeda and whenever her daughter comes to visit, that's usually what she ends of giving her. Talia is so proud of her daughter and doesn't forget to let her know that she's loved. Cas: Cas and Talia appear to be long-time best friends. The two know how to conversate with no strings attached. Talia gave up on a "normal" family the second she found out Cas was a God and she adapted. The healthy relationship they share was built on the fact that the two were both very mature and the love they shared for their daughter's well being was much stronger. Professional TBA Trivia * Talia's appearance is based off of Yamraiha from the Magi Series. * Talia's name is Hebrew for "Dew of heaven". Category:Females Category:Mers